


Divinity

by AetherBunny



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together they remind Poe of the stories the old grandmothers would tell in the barracks at night. Ancient ethereal beings worshiped as deities, now slumbering somewhere undiscovered. </p>
<p>Leia sends the team on a short simple mission to drop off supplies and a vacation at the same time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you don't ship them you can easily read this as platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divinity

**Author's Note:**

> I just want the new babes to be happy...

The mission was simple, drop off some supplies to an outpost on a planet not too far away. The general sends the three of them because she believes they deserve as much of a break as she could afford to give them. Chewy stays behind opting to take a day to himself. 

The planet is lush with soft tall grasses, large colorful flowers and copses of tall winding trees. There is docile fauna, slim reddish deer-like creatures with multiple sets of beetle black eyes, and thin legs that get greener as they go down. A small pack follows them cautiously through the woods to their destination. 

They deliver the supplies, spending a little time with the resistance crew stationed there. 

“Does she expect you back soon?” the officer in charge asks them, and when Poe realizes the General does not, he invites them to stay. “Take a day, it's paradise here.”

So rest they do. Finn climbs trees to see how high he can get, and catches the slow-floating insects that drop down from the branches. He observes them wide eyed and curious as they crawl on his arms. Poe watches, jumpsuit stripped to his waist, shielding his eyes from the warm glow of the sun. At some point they realize they haven't seen Rey for a little while. Fearing she found the one dangerous thing on the planet they go to hunt her down. 

What they find is something beautiful. She's at the edge of a small pond of fragrant purpley liquid ringed by thousands upon thousands of tiny, spongy, clover-like flowers. She's half asleep, hair down, in nothing but her underthings. A pair of little deer curled up beside her. 

The men say nothing, not wanting to disturb her. She breaks the silence for them. 

“I've never even dreamed some place as nice as this.” Poe's heart aches for her. Beside him Finn seems to be mulling something over. He comes to a decision stripping down like Rey he lays near her head-to head. He gets comfortable on his belly resting his head on his arms to just look at the vision before him. Poe has no choice now but to join them. He kicks off the rest of his suit and sits down perpendicular to them. 

The little deer next to Rey stir with all the movement going on around them, but she soothes them back against her humming something unrecognizable. Finn's soft dark skin a contrast to the little flowers surrounding him, he sighs, his face serene. He is considerably less scarred than Rey who is covered in not only freckles, but little nicks and dents from living as she did. Together they remind Poe of the stories the old grandmothers would tell in the barracks at night. Ancient ethereal beings worshiped as deities, now slumbering somewhere undiscovered. He supposes you could leave Rey offerings for the return of lost objects, or safe travels. Finn could be the patron of good luck and good cheer. He wants to give them everything, these poor kids stretched out in front of him. If it were up to him he'd keep them on this dreamscape planet away from the whole war. Poe's glad Jessika wasn't along with them, she was always able to tell when he was getting too poetic. She'd sigh and bat her eyelashes at him when she caught him “getting all soft eyed” about something. He could never help himself, he'd always been a romantic. 

He sits with them until dusk, braiding flowers into Rey's hair. Finn teaches the deer to fetch small sticks and sit on command.They all agree at once, if they didn't leave then they'd never leave the planet at all. So they redress, say goodbye to the outpost with promises to return, and board the Falcon home. They arrive back to the base and Leia smiles to see them.

“Did everything go alright?” She strokes Rey's face tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear.

“It went fine, you should come with us next time.” Rey offers the General a flower from her hair. 

“Maybe I will.”


End file.
